<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Reunion by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991958">Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cats, Cell Phones, Coaches, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotes, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Going on Dates, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, In Love, Kinda, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Museums, Nervousness, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Smoking, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Ukai's spiky blond head jerks up to look at us, having apparently been too absorbed in his sports magazine to notice us walk in. He quickly pulls out his cigarette and sets it on the ash tray.</p><p>"Kageyama! Hinata! I didn't expect you two to be here, though I guess I should have. And with two Nekomas and Johsais, no less!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I didn't post a chapter last night 😭<br/>this one was so fun to write and I'm super excited about it though soooo hopefully that makes it up to you guys-<br/>I hope you enjoy^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hinata's POV</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Over there," Kageyama says, pointing to a white building a little ways down. Sniffling, I squint, but can't make out any signs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reaches for my hand, then hesitates. Surprised, I look down at his hand, then up at him. His gaze is cast to the side, and he's biting his lip, nervously. I reach out as well, and link our fingers together, smiling up at him. He blinks, and the corners of his mouth twitch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dumbass," Kageyama croaks. He clears his throat. "Come on, then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he drags me along down the street, I grin, unable to look away from our hands. <em>He's so different, now... but still his old grumpy self. I wonder what it'll be like on Monday, once we continue practice. It feels like a lifetime </em><em>since</em> <em>I</em><em> last was on the court. But... he has to see his father first.</em> My smile falters. <em>How </em><em>will</em><em> that go? Will he decide to let his </em><em>father</em><em> live with him and Miwa? What will happen if he does? Or if he doesn't?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>I bump into Kageyama's back, and let out a surprised yelp. "Sorry," I say, backing up. Our fingers are no longer linked, but his hand still grips mine tightly behind his back. He says nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look up at him, and see his jaw clench. Standing on my toes, I peek around his shoulder. The four are there, again: Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, obviously, but also Kuroo-san and Kenma. Oikawa and Kuroo seem to be engaged in friendly conversation, but they hold themselves stiffly. Only Iwaizumi and Kenma, off to the side, have noticed us. Kenma smiles at me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kenma!" I exclaim with a grin. Everybody turns to me, surprised, and I shrink back a little. "...Hi?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oikawa. Kuroo-san." Kageyama says in greeting. They look at him, instead, though Kenma comes to stand by me. I gently take my hand out of Kageyama's, giving him a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, Tobio-chan! What a wonderous coincidence, is it not?" Oikawa says grandly, sweeping his arms in a wide gesture. Iwaizumi, behind him, puts his head in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kageyama pushes up his glasses with his now free hand. "It's been quite a few coincidences, now. What are all of you doing here, anyways?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma pokes my arm. "Hm?" I turn to him. I can hear the others talking about how they're "just passing by" and it's "such a coincidence".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He holds up his phone, which has the Notes open. It reads, "Kuroo asked me out. _(:V 」∠)_"</p>
</div><p>I gasp and look up at him, eyes wide, before quickly turning away to cough into the crook of my arm. When I turn back, Kenma has his finger over his mouth, shushing me. I decide against typing on his phone, since I'm sick, and instead drag him away from the others to whisper.</p><p>"<em>Really!? When!? How!? What did you say!?</em>" I ask him as quietly as I can.</p><p>He types quickly, then shows me the screen again, leaning against the white stone wall. It says "Last night. He put a piece of paper in my 3DS that said 'Will you go out with me? yes or yes'. I threw it at him, and he took that as a yes. I didn't say no, so. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌"</p><p>"<em>Wow! I'm happy for you! Honestly, for a while </em><em>I</em><em> thought you were already together, so </em><em>I</em><em> think you'll be a good match!"</em></p><p>Kenma gives me a half smile, and looks at Kuroo. Even though his expression doesn't change, his eyes get just a little bit more relaxed when he looks at him. Then he furrows his brow, and types again. "What about you and Tobio ( ・◇・)?"</p><p>"<em>O-oh, us? Well... Don't tell Kuroo, because he'll probably tell everybody, but... We got together, too, on Saturday!</em>" I give Kenma a huge grin.</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up, and he smiles. "Took you two that long? &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;"</p><p>"<em>What do you mean?</em>" I laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.</p><p>Before he can start typing, Kuroo comes up to us. "Come on, Kenma. You too, crow, we're all going in together," he says, with a mildly creepy looking grin.</p><p>I gulp, wave at Kenma, and dart away to stand behind Kageyama again. He looks a little dazed. From around Kageyama's arm, I watch Oikawa and Iwaizumi head inside the building.</p><p>"Kuroo said we're going in. What even is this place, anyways?" I ask, searching for a sign again.</p><p>He glances sideways at me, snapping out of his reverie. "A volleyball museum."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buzzing with excitement, I follow Kageyama through the glass doors, clinging onto the back of his hoodie. His hands are relaxed in his pocket, and his pace is calm, as well, but his eyes are bright and flitting all around. He pulls out a hand to push up his glasses, and I look away to stare at the building.</p>
  <p>The six of us are alone in what appears to be a waiting room. The only other person here, sitting at the desk on the right, is...</p>
  <p>"Coach!?" Kageyama and I exclaim in unison.</p>
  <p>Coach Ukai's spiky blond head jerks up to look at us, having apparently been too absorbed in his sports magazine to notice us walk in. He quickly pulls out his cigarette and sets it on the ash tray.</p>
  <p>"Kageyama! Hinata! I didn't expect you two to be here, though I guess I should have. And with two Nekomas and Johsais, no less!" He laughs loudly, and stands up, extending his hand to the other four.</p>
  <p>One by one, they shake his hand. I hop up to the desk, as well.</p>
  <p>"I thought you worked in a shop!" I exclaim.</p>
  <p>"I do, but it's closed for the day since ma is sick. My friend, the manager here, asked if I could come take a shift, since a few of the workers here got caught in another town because of the flood."</p>
  <p>"Ohh!" I hop back over to Kageyama, grinning. Coach Ukai makes small talk with the two captains and taps on his computer as I relay to Kageyama what he'd told me. After an exchangement of coins, Coach taps a key, and a door on the far end opens.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>